<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an all around ticket to somewhere fresh by petersparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206595">an all around ticket to somewhere fresh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersparadise/pseuds/petersparadise'>petersparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter's Fertility Conspiracy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Try This At Home, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Sexual Tension, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trains, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersparadise/pseuds/petersparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter though his life was on the right tracks. He thought he was going down the right path. Detours, however, are known to be unexpected, but nothing Peter Nureyev couldn't handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Brock Engstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter's Fertility Conspiracy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an all around ticket to somewhere fresh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It had been a year or so since Peter's life changed forever. Kia had brought so much light into his life that not a day goes by where he regrets his actions. Ruby felt the same way. She also enjoyed watching her daughter grow each and every day since the moment of her birth. Nothing could ever be better than that. Kia was their whole world.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The carte blanche was currently enjoying dinner, which was prepared by Juno. All seven of them sat around the giant dining room table, with Kia residing in a booster seat next to Peter. She was bigger in size now, and her caramel hair had grown a little bit longer. She giggled as she attempted to reach at her father's plate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, Uh, Uh," Peter moved her hand away from the plate. "You can't have any! You're teeth haven't fully come in yet."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kia growled, which sounded like a car engine revving, and turned her focus back towards her own food.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter was now sweating like a sinner in church. He had some very important news to share with his crime family, but the thought of it turning into a scenario similar to the day of Kia's birth terrified him. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer, however, and decided that now would be a good time to tell the others. He straightened his back, and got everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everyone, I have something important to inform you all of."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The table went silent, and all eyes turned and stared into what Peter felt like his soul.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Someone at the table let out a sigh of disappointment. Jet, on the other hand, became furious. "You had sex with my car <em>again</em>!?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No Jet," Peter responded, tucking a piece of his hair back into its original place, "not this time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rita sat her cup back onto the table. "Was it Mr. Steel?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No," Juno spoke out, slightly irritated, "we haven't slept together in months."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then who the knocked you up this time?" Vespa asked, after taking a small sip of her wine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter sighed, knowing he had to tell them the truth. "Do you guys remember when I was assigned the solo mission on the Utgard Express a few months ago?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Very fondly." Buddy spoke out, realizing who the other parent to this baby could be.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well," Nureyev crossed his arms, "me and Mr. Engstrom were playing a match or two of rangian street poker, alcohol was involved with both parties, one thing lead to another, and well," Peter paused, "I slept with him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Juno Steel choked on his water, which caused Rita to immediately start patting his back. "Are you crazy?" He didn't know if his heart could shatter into smaller pieces. Peter sleeping with a car is one thing, this was another, some would even say worse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter scoffed. "We all make mistakes in our lives."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jet points his finger at Kia from across the table.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not talking about Kia!" Nureyev grew furious. He couldn't comprehend why his co-workers were acting like this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How long have known about this?" Vespa chimed in. "Do you know what this will do to our job? What about your <em>dreams</em> and <em>aspirations</em>? Did you ever think about them in the first place?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter stood up and turned his entire body towards Vespa. "Why don't you go back to bed because that is closest you will <em>ever</em> be to your dreams!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Buddy slammed her fists on the table and stood up. "That is <strong>ENOUGH</strong>!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The entire room fell silent. No one, not even Kia, made a peep. Peter sat back down in his seat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Buddy took a sip of her drink and sat it back onto the table. "Alright, now that everyone has shut their mouths, why don't we talk about this in an orderly fashion, darlings?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They sat there for an hour or so. Asking questions, coming up with ideas of what to do before the baby arrived. Peter informed them of the missing details he didn't tell them before. He had already told Brock of the pregnancy, and that he wanted collateral custody when the child was born. At the time, Peter neither agreed or disagreed, and that he would tell him the plan when the time eventually came.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A time that Peter wished would come sooner. All he wanted right was to hold the baby. Watch it grow into an incredible person.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just like what him and Ruby were currently doing with Kia.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The months had passed, and it was officially time to deliver the precious baby. Instead of giving birth on the carte blanche and exposing the whereabouts of the crime family to Mr. Engstom and whoever else were to be present during the birth, the both of them decided to have the delivery on the Utgard Express.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter had went into labor on the ship that night, and called Engstrom that his child was now on the way. Luckily for the both them, the train had stopped, and Peter, or in this case, Duke Rose, found it easy, as easy as someone in labor could, to board the train. He was by himself. Kia and the rest of the crime family were on the ship.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two of them were waiting for the doctor to arrive. Being in the opposite side of the train meant that it would a take a while for them to arrive. Duke was laying on the bed while Brock sat in the chair. Duke, all of a sudden, began to feel a sort of warmness grow inside his body, and he began to think about that night. Rosé wine, the expensive kind. The natural, sensual, heat two bodies felt when pressed up against each other. The noises they made, god, if he wasn't in labor, who knows what he could have done. He sat up the best he could, and looked Mr. Engstrom, who, in return, was looking back at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter smiled, and attempted to make his ass, which he practically had none, look bigger. "Hey Brocky, why don't come over here and make your pretty flower feel hydrated?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Engstrom had moved his eyes away from Duke's and towards his ass. "Won't it hurt the baby?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Maybe</em>," Duke responded, sitting up and continuing to make his ass look fat, "Or, it might give them a push in the right direction, and cause them to fall out.~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mr. Rose," Engstrom stood up his seat, "have you lost your mind?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, but you seem to have misplaced yours."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Engstrom frowned. "What if Valencia walked in on us?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter smiled, allowing his teeth, similar to a foxes, be seen. "Who said voyeurism was a bad thing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mr. Engstom smiled. "I can't argue with that!" He began the process of undoing his pants when the doctor knocked on the door. He zipped up his pants and went to open the door, where the doctor and a midwife entered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good afternoon," The doctor began. "My name is Dr. Atlantic, this is my midwife assistant Azalea, and we will be helping deliver you beautiful baby today!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds good!" Duke responded.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Brock Engstrom brought his hands to the sides of his waist. "So, should we get started?"</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The labor had lasted for hours. The pushing, the pain, but in the end, it was worth it. With the help of the doctors, Duke Rose had delivered a healthy baby boy. A baby in which the two of them decided to name Salem. He had dark hair like Duke and his eyes were similar to Engstrom's. He was beautiful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Brock held the baby in his arms when he turned toward to Duke to ask the long awaited question. "So, about the custody battle.."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Duke Rose sat up and looked up at him. "Hm?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm an old man," Engstrom began. "I have the funds to pay child support, but I do not feel as though I have long to live to be properly there for our son."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Duke Rose nodded his head with acceptance. "Understandable, don't worry about it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Brock handed the baby back to Duke. "Are you sure?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Duke smiled. "I'm positively sure. Raising this baby by myself will be perfectly fine. No need to worry about expenses. I've got it all covered."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was quiet for a few moments, and then Mr. Engstrom sighed. "Alright, well, just don't come crying to me and start begging for money."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds like a plan." With that, Mr. Engstrom left, and never once looked back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The baby was all his. Kia's little brother would be able to safely come home. Tears began to fall down his face as his little boy looked up at him. A thousand or so puzzle pieces had fit into place. A puzzle of brightness. A puzzle of hope.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter Nureyev's life was heading towards a new direction.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One, that he knew, was for the better.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies! This is Peter, broadcasting from the carte blanche, and I'm thrilled to be telling you to hold on tight because there's more heading your way! XOXO</p><p>- P. Nureyev</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>